- A Story About Us (私たちの話) -
by Kitami Misaki
Summary: Kamu ditunangkan, dengan seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja kamu tidak tau. 1 hal, orang itu bersekolah di Teikou. Hari - hari yang kamu jalani bersama teman - temanmu, dan tentu saja Akashi Seijuro /Akashi x Reader !/ Thanks for reading !
1. Prolog

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader_

_**A Story About Us -**__**私たちの話**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak mau tau lagi ! !"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau,"

.

.

.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"_Na_ – _Name_. . ."

.

.

.

"_Name_ ?"

"Ya, itu namaku."

". . . Soukaa . . ."

"Nani ?"

"Ie. . . Nandemonai. . ."

.

.

.

_Aku pernah mendengarnya. . . Namanya. . . Akashi. . . Seijuurou ?_**  
**

.

.

.

_Name, ya. . . _

.

.

.

"Kau suka padanya kan, _Name_ ?"

"Ngomong apaan sih ?"

.

.

.

"Akashi - Kun, kau menyukainya."

"Tidak."

"Iya. kau menyukai _Name_ - San, Akashi - Kun."

"Kau sudah berani melawanku eh, Tetsuya - **Kun** ?"

"'Kun'. . . ? Akashi - Kun, dengarkan aku. Aku mengenalnya. . . Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku belum memberitahumu. . . Kan ? Dia sudah ditunangkan. . . Denganku,"

"Apa ?"

.

.

.

"_Name_. . ."

"A – AKASHI SEIJUUROU !"

.

.

.

* * *

Prolog.

Coming In April.

* * *

.

.

.

Jadi. . . Apakah Misaki . . . Membuat suatu yang tidak berguna lagi ? -_- Pertama - tama, Maafkan Misaki untuk . . . Apa ini ya ? . _ .

Yah, Misaki sedang berjuang belajar. Jadi mungkin akan lama Update atau Publish sebuah cerita. Doakan Misaki ya !

Note : Misaki waktu edit jam 10 malem. Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan ya, Misaki gak check sana sini lagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya Misaki udah edit yang baru + Chapter 1 nya kok ^ ^ Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca ! Langsung lihat Chapter 1, nee ?


	2. Chapter 1

Note : Sebenarnya Author agak bingung kalau buat Fanfic Character x Readers. Soalnya gak mungkin Reader sekalian isi pake nama asli. Dan lagi, disini Misaki kasih nama Keluarganya aja deh mending. Jadi mungkin, insert Pen Name Reader aja ? #Ditendang

Pokoknya, Happy Reading ! !

.

.

.

Sepertinya memang agak berantakan ya, soalnya Laptop Author emang lagi error. Tapi sebenarnya udah di kasih batas / tanda kok, cuman yah. . . Gitu deh #Ditimpuk

Ini udah Author perbaiki, semoga gak absurd lagi -_-

.

.

.

* * *

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader_

_**A Story About Us -**__**私たちの話**_

_Chapter 1 :_

#Ukh – ! !

"Mi – Minum, Name. . ."

Kamu tersedak, meraih gelas berisi air lalu meneguknya. Menghela napas sebentar setelah merasa napasmu mulai teratur. Kamu menatap kedua orangtuamu, yang saat ini melihatmu dengan. . . Etto – . . . Ada apa ini ? Pikirmu.

"Jadi. . . Begitulah. . ."

"'Begitulah' Ndasmu ! !" O – Oke, ini agak kasar. . .

Kamitami Tokita menaruh garpu dan pisaunya.

"Kamitami Name. . . Aku ulangi sekali lagi."

Tokita memberikan deretan kalimat yang tidak pernah kamu duga. Well, sekarang pikiranmu nge - stuck dan setelah beberapa saat baru merespon.

"APA ?!"

"Kamu akan ditunangkan" Ucap Kamitami April. "Seriously. . . Another choice ?"

April membuat gestur 'tidak' dengan kepala yang ia gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri perlahan. Tuhan, katakan kalau ini. . . Tidak beneran kan ?

"Ah – karena dia bersekolah di Teikou Academy. . . Jadi. . ."

"Oke – oke. Aku tau Okaa - San mau ngomong apa"

April tersenyum, "Kalau gitu. . . Mulai minggu depan –"

#UKH - ! !

Kamu terbatuk lagi, memukul - mukulkan dadamu dengan kepalan tangan. Kamu menghela napas – lagi. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Etto. . . – Jangan gitu, _Name_ !"

"Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak tau namanya ! At Least, kasih penjelasan yang lebih spesifik !"

"Dia itu. . . Laki - laki."

Kamu menepuk keningmu.

"Nama ? Kasih namanya, hanya itu yang ingin kutahu."

". . . Habis. . . Kalau Okaa - San beritahu, kamu pasti akan mencarinya di Teikou dan segera membatalkan ini. Kamu kan tipe orang yang seperti itu !" Tepat sekali. Bukan hanya kamu, sepertinya. Semua anak perempuan akan melakukan hal sama – _kecuali kalau dia tau yang ditunangkan dengannya Akashi Seijuurou. . ._

Tentu, siapa yang akan menolak Akashi Seijuurou ? Tampan, kaya. . . Pintar lagi. Suami sempurna. . . – Setidaknya begitu kalau dia tidak bawa - bawa gunting. Darimana kamu tau tentang Akashi Seijuurou ? Dari Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan lagi, Akashi Sena (yang dimana - mana ayahnya Akashi Seijuurou) teman ayahmu.

"Aku tetap tidak mau dan tidak mau tau"

April memang sabar menghadapi anaknya. Sudah 14 Tahun dia mengurusmu, apa lagi yang harus tidak dimaklumkan ? "Kau lihat dulu, _Name_. . . Kalau tidak mau, Okaa - San baru akan membatalkannya."

"Okaa - San. Aku tidak mau tau lagi" Kau mengambil tas sekolahmu, kemudian keluar. Pergi berangkat sekolah menaiki mobil seperti setiap paginya.

"_Name_ keras kepala sekali. . ." May kembali memakan sarapannya. "Yah. . . Setidaknya dia mengenal_nya_ kok. . ." Sahut Tokita yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat anaknya dan Waifu - nya berbicara ( baca : berdebat )

"Ada Tetsuya kan di Teikou ?"

"Ah – Iya ! Ada Tetsuya - Kun disana. Pasti dia juga menjaga _Name_ !"

Tokita memakan suapan terakhirnya, kemudian menegak air putih - nya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Dia akan menyukai_nya_, aku yakin"

"Sou. . . Ka. . ."

* * *

_How would. . . If someone met someone who does not even want met?_

* * *

". . . Pertunangan ?"

"Iya, iya. Sei - Kun akan Okaa - Sama tunangkan. . . Kau. . . Tidak keberatan kan ?" Akashi Shina bukannya tidak tau sifat putranya. Justru karena dia tau, bahwa percakapan ini sangat sensitive bagi lawan bicaranya.

". . . Dengan siapa ?"

"Eh – kalau itu, kamu masih belum boleh tau. Soalnya ini perjanjian antara kedua pihak sih" Shina tertawa pelan, kemudian kini Sena yang berbicara. "Jadi, bagaimana . . . Seijuuro," Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah suka cara ayahnya memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa. . . Tapi mungkin, karena hubungan mereka bahkan tidak bisa dibilang ayah dan anak.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Seijuurou," Kenapa – ? Karena ayahnya sibuk. Setengah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku ? Apakah sampai hal seperti ini kau harus mengaturku eh, Akashi Sena - Sama ?"

"Sena - Kun ! Sei - Kun !"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Seijuurou"

"Aku pergi. Itekimasu"

"Sei - Kun !" Shina menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berpaling pada Sena begitu Akashi sudah pergi. "Kau ini – ! Jangan selalu bertengkar terus ! Jangan memaksanya jugaa ! Ukh !" Shina menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Shina. Lagipula. . . Aku yakin Seijuurou tidak akan menolak"

"Kau tau darimana ? Gak ayah gak anak, padahal kalian tidak akur. . . Tapi sama - sama selalu benar,"

Sena terdiam sesaat, "Yah. . . Kenapa, ya. . . Hanya berasa begitu saja"

Perempatan muncul di kepala Shina, "SENA - KUN ! !"

.

"Huwaaa ! ! Kok _Name_ mau saja sih ?!"

kamu menggaruk tengkukmu, memandang Noa yang masih menangis dengan galaunya. "Gomen Ne, Noa - Chan. . . Jangan nangis lagi, Nee ?"

"Tapi. . . _Name_ - Chan harus berjanji untuk kirim surat padaku ya ?! Bohong juga gak apa ! Yang penting. . ."

Kamu mengacak rambutnya pelan, kemudian terkekeh kecil, "Pasti. Pasti, Noa . . ." Kamu menghela napas panjang, _Apakah ini akan cepat selesai ? Ini rumit. . . Menyebalkan._

_Aku. . . Tidak akan menyukainya._

_._

"Aku akan ke Teikou"

Kali ini, giliran April yang tersedak. Ia cepat - cepat mengambil minum, kemudian menegaknya. Gak sarapan, gak makan malam. . . -_- _Eh. . . Ada apa ini ? Apakah __**Name**__ terbentur sesuatu ? _Iner sang ibu.

"Ke – Kenapa . . . ?"

"Simple. Aku akan mencarinya, dan yang pasti. . . Aku tidak akan suka padanya. Dengan itu, bisa dibatalkan. . . Bukan ?"

_Itu alasannya. . . ya. . . _Meskipun begitu, April tetap tersenyum

"Kenapa – ada apa ? Kalau begitu, Ittedakimasu" Kamu mengatupkan kedua tanganmu, lalu mulai makan. "Ittedakimasu. . ." Sahut Tokita. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok kamu bersekolah disana. Seragamnya sudah ada, Ikana - San juga sudah tau letak sekolahmu. . ."

"Ha'i ~"

Kamu menghela napas, mengacak pelan rambutmu dengan handuk. Kamu meraih kursi, kemudian duduk menghadap meja belajarmu.

"Besok aku akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Tetsuya, ya. . ."

Ponselmu bergetar, dengan segera kamu mengambilnya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

* * *

From : Tetsuya 20.05 PM

Subject : Teikou

Kau akan pindah ke Teikou ya, _Name_ - San? Ah – kalau begitu, kita akan 1 sekolah ya. Aku menunggumu besok.

* * *

Kamu mengetik sesuatu, kemudian menekan opsi send disana.

* * *

To : Tetsuya 20.06 PM

Subject : Re : Teikou

Ya. Aku juga menunggu. . . Kau tau. . . Alasan aku pindah ke Teikou ?

* * *

5 Menit kemudian, pesan singkat kembali diterimamu.

**_Tau, bukankah kau akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu murid anak kelas 3 SMP Teikou – lebih tepatnya. . . yang sekelas denganku._**

Kamu mengetik balasan lagi : Yah. . . Okaa - San sepertinya sudah bilang kepadamu ya ? Menurutmu, kira - kira. . . Siapa tunanganku ?

**_Baa - San memang sudah cerita. Tapi kalau namanya. . . Aku tidak tau, _**_Name__** - San.** _

**_Sou Kaa ? Kalau begitu, Selamat tidur. . . Tetsuya._**

Kamu menutup flap handphonemu, kemudian tiduran di kasurmu. AC membuat kamarmu semakin dingin, karena itu kamu memakai selimutmu. Sebelum akhirnya benda kecil yang terlapisi _casing _warna kesukaanmu itu bergetar kecil, kembali.

**_Iya. . . Oyasuminasai, _**_Name_**_ - San._**

Kuroko menghela napas, tangannya ingin menekan sebuah opsi disana tapi. . . Gugup, sepertinya ?

* * *

To : _Name_

At : 20.17 PM

Subject : . . .

–_. . . Da. . . __**Name**__- San. . ._

* * *

Tapi akhirnya, itu hanya jadi Out Box yang tidak pernah terkirimkan di ponsel Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, Kuroko menghela napas dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Jadi menurut kalian. . . Isinya apa ? Bukan, tentu bukan hanya 'Da' . . . Kan ? Jadi. . . Apa. . . Isinya ? Kalau begitu, artinya kisah baru akan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat"

"_Name_ !"

"Ya ?"

"Berjuanglah !"

"Apanya ?! Tapi. . . Ya" Kamu tersenyum, kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Teikou Academy

Kamu menghela napas, _Aku. . . Tidak akan menyukainya. Aku akan menemukannya. Secepat mungkin, dan kita selesaikan saja permainan ini. . . Fiance - San. . ._

Kamu melangkah masuk, dengan angin utara yang masih asik membuat suraimu menari untuk beberapa saat.

"Kamitami _Name_. . . 14 lahirku [(1 - 30 / 31) - (January - December) - 19XX)]"

"Nah. . . Karena ada murid baru, Sensei akan mengundi kembali tempat duduknya – Oke ?"

"Tidaaak ! !"

Kamu Sweats Drops, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Anou – . . . Etto, kalau misalkan menganggu. . . Tak apa, Sensei bisa pilihkan kursi untukku"

"Hm. . . Begitukah ? Kalau begitu, Kamitami - San bisa duduk didekat Akashi - Kun ! Itu, yang ada di dekat jendela. Akashi Seijuurou - Kun"

"Ung" Kamu berjalan, semakin dekat kearahnya. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah kanannya karena memang kosong. Kamu menengok ke arah kananmu, kemudian tersenyum mengetahui Kuroko Tetsuya di sebelahmu. Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya kepadamu, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pelan dari bawah meja. Kemudian tatapanmu beralih ke kiri, dekat jendela.

_Ucapan 'Selamat Datang', eh ? Dan selain itu. . ._

_Akashi. . . Akashi. . . Ya ? Kayaknya pernah dengar. . ._

"Kamitami _Name_ ?" Kamu tersentak saat namamu dipanggil, kemudian menoleh ke arah kananmu. Ah – Akashi Seijuurou. "Ya. . . Itu namaku. Ka – Kamitami. . . _Name_"

_Name__, huh. . . _Batin Akashi kemudian tatapannya kembali ke arah buku, menyibukkan indra penglihatannya pada sederetan kanji yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"A – Ada apa ?"

". . . Ie, Nandemonai. . ."

Kamu terdiam, kemudian memutuskan untuk fokus pada buku catatan dan text book Matematika sekolahmu.

"Ini Kitami _Name_"

"Siapa – ssu ? Pacar Kurokocchi ya – ssu ?! !" Dan omongan itu langsung dihadiahkan gatakkan gratis dari si pemilik surai Navy Blue. "KENAPA – SSU ?! APA SALAHKU ?!"

"Kawai ~" Sahut Momoi

.

"Bukan, Kise - Kun. Dia sahabatku dari kecil" Tatapan Kuroko Tetsuya masih datar.

"Eh – Yoroshiku. . . Kiseki No Sedai. . . Ya ?" _Teikou memang hebat. . ._ Kamu Sweats Drops. Sudah sekolah elit, Miracle Generation ada disini lagi. . . Hebat sekali ya sekolah ini. "Ryouta. Daiki. Lari keliling sekolah 15 kali"

"AKASHI ?! Kau –"

"20 Kali"

"Akashicchi ~ Huwee –"

"25 Kali"

"Baik – baiik ! !" Aomine Daiki menggeram kesal, kemudian lari keluar dari Gym disusul Kise.

"Bodohnya. . . – Nanodayo"

"Be – Berjuanglah. . Dai - Chan, Ki - Chan. . ."

#Srek

"Atsushi, jangan buka snack - mu"

"Aka - Chin –"

"Kalau tidak, latihan Three Point Shoot seperti Shintarou dari ujung lapangan"

". . ."

_Mood - nya sedang buruk !_ Pikir Midorima sambil meratapi nasib Murasakibara Atsushi. Kamu bergidik, _Ada apa dengannya. . ._

"Akashi - Kun. . . Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa - apa, Tetsuya. . . Lupakan dan segeralah pergi berlatih" Perintah Akashi sambil duduk di bangku bench, sesaat kemudian suara Kuroko terdengar. "Baik, Akashi - Kun"

Kamu menghela napas, kemudian duduk di sisi bench. Sedikit berjauhan dengan Akashi – yah. . . Karena kamu memang takut padanya. Kamu terdiam, menikmati saat - saat seperti ini. Saat Kuroko ikut bermain, menge - pass dengan hebatnya. Midorima Shintarou yang tiada tandingannya kalau menyangkut Three Point. Murasakibara Atsushi yang kuat, menopang tim - nya. Begitu juga dengan Aomine Daiki, dengan Formless Shoot yang ia mainkan. Kise Ryouta yang meniru, membuatmu kadang bingung. Mana yang asli dan mana yang Kise. Ah – ya, mereka berdua sudah masuk sehabis lari 25 kali. Cepet ya ? Ya iyalah, ngapain lama - lama. Ini kan Fanfic /#Ditimpuk basket?

Decitan sepatu, teriakan yang lain. . . Support dari Momoi Satsuki. . . Suara ring basket yang saling berbenturan. . . Menenangkan sekali. . .

". . .Hei" Kamu tersentak, menoleh ke arah sampingmu. "Kau. . . Pindah kesini untuk apa ? Tidak biasanya ada murid pindahan, apalagi akhir Tahun"

Kamu terdiam, bingung untuk merangkai kata - kata. _Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan ? _"Tidak ingin dijawab juga tidak apa. . ."

". . . Tunangan. . ."

"Eh – ?"

"Kata Okaa - San, tunanganku ada disini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau, bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tau"

"Sou. . . Ka"

_. . . Okaa - Sama belum memberitahuku bahwa __dia__ sekolah dimana, kan ? Benar. . . Nama__nya__ saja aku tidak tau ? Kebetulan. . . Mungkin_

"Boleh istirahat tidak, Akashicchi ?"

"Baiklah, 3 menit saja"

_HIDOI ! ! !_ Tentu saja tidak diucapkan si pirang (kalau tidak ingin mati) – Oh, maaf saja. Kise masih ingin punya pacar, jadi model yang go international dan pemain basket profesional. Oke – dia mulai narsis. Momoi mulai membagikan minuman isatonic dan handuk dingin pada mereka. "Tiap hari latihan selalu seperti ini ya, Tetsuya ?" Tanyamu. "Begitulah"

"Pantas kamu langsung pingsan begitu sampai rumah karena kekurangan makan –" Kata - kata mu terhenti saat melihat sang surai crimon sudah memegang gunting yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menatap Kuroko dengan sebegitunya.

"Ho. . . Katamu kamu baik - baik saja, Tetsuya. . . Sudah kubilang untuk tidak selalu minum Vanilla Milkshake kan, Hm ? Kau minta dibotaki ya, kurasa ?"

"A – Akashi - Kun. . . Tetsu - Kun. . ." Momoi hampir nangis.

"Ti – Tidak, Akashi - Kun. . ."

_Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro - Chin/ Tetsu - Kun/ TETSUYA ! !_

"Ma – Matte !"

Akashi menghela napas, "Sudahlah. Kalian semua pulang, hari ini latihan sampai sini saja"

"Serius, Akashicchi ?!"

"Kau tanya lagi, latihan lagi"

Kise diam sambil meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Akashi mengambil tas olahraganya, kemudian keluar dari GYM.

_Aku harus memastikannya. . ._ Pikirnya, kemudian menaiki mobil pribadinya. Cahaya matahari semakin meredup, seiring dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menggandengmu. Mengajakmu pulang, karena rumah kalian memang bersebelahan.

"Mata Ne, Kise - Kun. Aomine - Kun. Midorima - Kun. Murasaki - Kun. Momoi - Chan"

Kamu tersenyum, melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari ruangan itu disusul anggukan dan lambaian tangan yang lain. Hari pertama di SMP Teikou, besok. . . Akan jadi seperti apa ?

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

.

AKH ! Bagaimana ?! Misaki ingin buat Akashi tapi coba gak OOC -_- Tapi karena ini baru awal, mungkin gak keliatan antara OOC dan engga ya. Akhirnya, ulangan Biologi selesai . . . 3 Bab sekaligus #Tepar -_-

Thank's For Reading ya ! Last, Review ? ^ ^ Wait For The Next Chapter Oke ?


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader x _

_A Story About Us -__私たちの話_

Chapter 2 :

#BRAK – ! ! Kamu membuka pintu atap.

Kamu sepenuhnya melupakan orang - orang yang ada disekitarnya, karena memang hanya dia yang kamu lihat. Ya, dia. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kau sengaja kan ?!" Kamu menghentakkan kakimu kesal, sambil melempar cellphone - mu padanya.

* * *

From : Kuroko Tetsuya 11.10 AM

Subject : No Subject

X = 5

* * *

"Sumimasen, _Name_ - San. . . PFT –" Kuroko menahan tawanya, yang membuatmu langsung menjitaknya. "Aku disuruh merangkum 3 bab karenamu ! !" Bentakmu sambil menarik kedua pipinya keras. "I – Itte. . ."

"Tetsu - Kun kenapa nih ?" Momoi Satsuki terkekeh pelan melihatmu mencubit Kuroko seperti itu, setelah itu tawanya berhenti. Kamu menengok ke arah Momoi, "Ayolah, Momoi - Chan ! Aku dan Tetsuya hanya teman, kau ingin mencubitnya juga ? Ayo, sini !"

Momoi kembali tertawa. Kuroko meronta, "I – Itte. . ."

"Kenapa nih – ssu ?"

Akashi menghela napas, "Tadi Tetsuya sengaja memberikan jawaban yang salah pada _Name_ saat ia ditanyai Sensei"

Kamu sontak kaget, ketika Akashi menyebut nama depanmu. _Ah. . . Iya. Akashi - Kun kan tipe orang yang selalu memanggil nama depan bahkan ketika baru kenal_, kamu memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu.

"Kalian berisik. . . Nanodayo !"

"Diem deh, Walking Oha - Asa ! !" Sesuai yang dikatakan Kuroko Tetsuya tentang Midorima Shintarou, Oha - Asa Maniac.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Walking Oha - Asa, Nanodayo ?!"

Kise tertawa, "Midorimacchi disebut Walking Oha - Asa - ssu !"

Kepulan asap sekarang ada di atas kepala Midorima, "DIAM"

". . ." Aomine mengumpat dalam hati, buku bacaan yang berisi gravure itu akhirnya tidak bisa membuatnya fokus karena sedikit terganggu akibat Kuroko dan kau. Ah, bukan. Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou juga.

Murasakibara Atsushi ? Tidak perlu ditanya, dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Kuroko terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya 1 tangannya terangkat. Mengacak suraimu pelan.

"KUROKOCCHI MANIS SEKALI – SSU !"

Bahkan majalah dewasa milik Aomine ia biarkan dan melihat ke arah Kuroko, "Woah. . . Tetsu. . . Kukira hanya ada ekspresi datar dalam rautmu"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali dengan jemarinya yang terbalut perban, alih - alih menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kasus Kuroko-Tetsuya-Bisa-Tertawa yang menurutnya itu manis. Maklum, Tsundere. Ah – ngomong - ngomong, Manager Teikou itu tiba - tiba saja sudah memeluk Kuroko dengan eratnya.

Akashi meraih sakunya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi - tinggi hingga semua orang bisa melihat apa yang sedang dipegangnya. Gunting. . . Yang sewarna dengan surainya. Semua langsung diam ditempat, begitu juga kamu.

Kamu membuka kotak bento - mu, kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit. Setelah itu, kamu baru sadar bahwa Akashi tidak membawa makanan apapun dan hanya memperhatikan temannya (baca : budak [kecuali : kamu]) makan.

"A – Akashi - Kun tidak makan ?" Tanyamu takut. Bagaimana tidak, tadi saja gunting hampir terlempar dan bisa saja membuat 1 jiwa pergi dari raganya. ". . . Tidak"

Kamu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Kamu menyerahkan kotak bekal - mu yang sama sekali belum tersentuh beserta sumpitnya. "Ini. Aku akan membeli sesuatu di kantin ! Aku akan segera kembali !" Kamu berlari, turun dari atap. Membuat semuanya heran.

"Jadi, Akashi - Kun. . ."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya" Akashi menutup kotak bento itu, kemudian berdiri. Turun dari atap dan menyisakan keheningan.

"Akashicchi. . ."

"Akashi memang begitu. . . Dan tak kusangka dia juga bersikap seperti itu pada Kamitami" Ucap Aomine. _Akashi - Kun. . ._ Kuroko menatap punggung Akashi, sebelum akhirnya benar - benar tak terlihat karena jarak.

"Tapi dia kan kenal Kamitami – ssu. . ."

"Itu yang kubilang, Kise ! Justru karena dia mengenalnya !"

"Um. . . Baru 2 hari kan, Akashi - Kun kenal _Name_ - Chan ? Tapi. . ." Momoi menggantung kata - katanya, "Akashi - Kun memang tidak boleh begitu. . ."

Akashi menuruni tangga pelan, kemudian tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya pelan.

_. . . Pasti dia akan menangis. . . _Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas. _Kalau tidak. . . Mungkin akan menarik sekali_

Tidak ada 1 orang pun yang melihatnya menyeringai.

.

#Tap Tap Tap

#Krek

Kamu membuka pintu, heran karena si surai crimson tidak ada di tempatnya. "Akashi - Kun. . . Tidak mau," Ucap Kuroko sambil kembali memberi kotak bento - mu. "Sou kaa ? Kalau begitu, buat apa aku beli Onigiri ?!" Kamu kesal, lalu dengan cepat meraih bekalmu. Setelah itu, kamu duduk mengambil posisi di sebelah pirang.

Membuka bekalmu, dan mulai makan. Kise menatapmu heran, begitu juga yang lainnya. Merasa risih diperhatikan, kamu pun angkat bicara, "Apa, sih ?"

"Eh – . . . Kamita gak nangis. . . ssu ?"

Kamu Sweats Drops, memasang tampang sebego - begonya. "Kenapa aku harus nangis ?" Tanyamu. "Kau tau. . ." Aomine menatapmu, seketika kamu bingung. Tapi setelah beberapa saat kamu mengangguk, "Oh. . . Aku tidak secengeng itu,"

"Tapi Akashicchi populer lho – ssu ! Makanya itu banyak yang suka memberinya bekal / sekedar perman, tapi selalu Akashicchi tolak"

"Hem" Midorima mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang mau sama Kapten Iblis itu ya ?" Ucapmu, lagi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang iblis, eh. . . _Name_ ?" Semua menoleh ke arah suara. . . Yang ada di pintu atap. _Kita semua akan mati ! ! Kenapa dia balik lagi ?! _ Batin semuanya nista kecuali kamu dan Kuroko. "Ya – . . . Ya kamu" Ucapmu pelan. _Dia berani sekali !_ Aomine menahan napas, dia berkeringat dingin. Kamu memalingkan muka, kemudian hening selang 5 menit baru kamu berbicara.

"Ah – sudahlah ! Kau harus memakannya, aku sudah beli makanan di kantin tadi ! Jadi mubazir, kan ?!" Kamu berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya sumpit punyamu menjepit telur dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulut Akashi. Kamu menyerahkan kotak bekalmu dengan cepat, kemudian turun dari atap. Lagi - lagi, menyisakan keheningan.

Kamu turun dengan cepat, kalau tidak mau dibilang terburu - buru. Tangan kananmu menutup setengah mukamu, _Ta – Tadi aku ngapain sih ?! Itu sama saja cari mati. . . _Sabar ya, Kamitami _Name_. Semua mendoakan yang terbaik untukkmu. _Bukan. . . Selain itu. . . Itu namanya. . . Sumpitku dipakai Akashi - Kun. . ._ Mukamu sekarang sudah dipastikan merah padam. Dan kalian secara tidak sengaja memang –

Oke, _Name_. Jangan mulai kayak Akashi, turunkan cutter itu.

Akashi yang masih di atap terdiam, kemudian dia mulai memakan bekalmu (terpaksa). Kise terharu, seperti seorang ibu yang anaknya akan menikah (?). "Akashicchi sudah besar – ssu. . ."

"Latihanmu kugandakan 5 kali lipat, tidak ada penolakkan"

Kise Ryouta kicep. _Dasar bego_, Aomine mendengus kemudian tatapannya beralih pada majalah Gravure itu.

.

.

.

Kamu menghela napas lega, akhirnya pelajaran berakhir juga. Kamu membereskan bukumu, memasukkannya 1 per 1. "_Name_ - San" Kuroko memanggilmu, lalu kamu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya ?"

"Mau ke GYM ?"

Kamu terdiam sebentar, "Me – Memangnya boleh ?" Kamu melirik Akashi takut. Akashi menatapmu tajam, kemudian memutar matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak akan peduli, apalagi kamu sampai ditatapi sebegitunya.

Setelah itu dia pergi dari kelas, menutup pintu. Kamu mengepal tanganmu kesal, "Dasar. . . Setan !" Bagusnya, di kelas itu hanya tinggal kau dan Kuroko. Tapi kalau Akashi tau, tidak heran. Dia selalu menang, maka dia selalu benar.

Kuroko masih dengan ekspresionless - nya, "_Name_ - San. . . Ayo ke GYM" Kamu tersenyum, "Ha'i ~ !"

"_Name_ - San senang sekali ya ?"

Kamu tersenyum senang, "Ya ! Karena mulai sekarang aku akan terus melihat Tetsuya berlatih !"

"Eh. . . ?"

"Ah – aku lupa ! Aku ingin meminjam buku dulu di perpustakan, tunggu ya !" Kamu berlari cepat ke arah luar kelas, langkahmu terdengar sampai beberapa saat sebelum Kuroko tidak mendengarnya lagi karena jauhnya jarak. Kuroko termenung, ". . . Kalau kubilang tunangan _Name_ - San adalah aku. . . Bagaimana reaksimu ?" Kuroko mengusap belakang kepalanya.

.

"Whua. . . Momoi - Chan tekun sekali, Nee. . ." Kamu menatap kagum gadis bersurai Blossom Cherry itu, yang masih saja fokus dengan papan dan kertas tulisnya. Momoi tersenyum kemudian menoleh, "Satsuki saja, _Name_ - Chan ! Ah – iya, aku harus mencatat semua perkembangan mereka juga menganalisa lawan untuk Inter High nanti !"

Aku kembali menatap bukuku, "Sou kaa, Satsuki - Chan ? Inter High seperti apa ? Selama ini aku selalu menonton pertandingan Tetsuya, tapi tidak benar - benar tau latihan seperti apa dan bagaimana rasanya ada di lapangan" Ucapmu. Momoi tertawa senang, "Kalau begitu. . . Aku janji ! Tahun ini akan kuajak _Name_ - Chan ada di lapangan, bagaimanapun caranya !" Ia memberikan kelingkingnya padamu. Kamu menautkan jari kelingkingmu, "Yakusoku !"

"Ah – sudah waktunya istirahat" Ucap Momoi setelah mendengar perintah Akashi untuk beristirahat, dia mengambil beberapa isatonic dingin dan handuk untuk digunakan. Mereka datang sambil duduk di bangku bench, dan saat itulah Momoi membagikan itu.

"Whaaa – capek sekali - ssu !" Setelah berkata begitu, Kise meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Kamu melihat ke arah Kuroko, dia keliatan sangat lelah. "Berat, Nee. . . Tetsuya ?"

"Ah – tidak apa, _Name_ - San. . ."

Kamu melihat Kuroko minum, kemudian menghela napas. _Aku haus sekali. . . Mana tadi pas istirahat lupa beli minum dan air minumku habis. . . Aah. . ._ Tidak mungkin kau berkata begini, kan ? _Isatonic itu untuk mereka, akan sangat bodoh sekali kalau aku memintanya. . ._

"Kembali latihan" Ucap Akashi. "Ini baru 3 menit !" Sahut Aomine. "Ryouta masih harus kugandakan latihannnya, ingat"

Kise pucet. "Ba – Ba – Baik. . . Ssu. . ." Setelah mereka kembali ke lapangan, Akashi masih duduk dan menaruh handuknya di bench. "Satsuki, tolong rapihkan ya" Katanya lalu meraih isatonicnya. Dengan cepat ia menaruh mulut botol isatonic itu di depan bibirmu, membuatmu tersentak dan merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar di bibirmu.

"Hukuman untuk tadi siang,"

Kamu menatapnya heran, tapi langsung menggenggam botol itu ketika Akashi akan melepas pegangannya agar tidak jatuh. _Tadi siang. . . ? Ah. . . Bekal_

Kamu meneguk minuman itu, karena memang kamu sedang haus. Kamu menghela napas kesal, _Kan aku hanya memberinya bekal. . . Lagipula bekal itu habis kok, kenapa harus dihukum ? Well – meski kupaksa, sih_

Setelah itu kamu tersentak, kemudian menjauhkan botolnya dari mulutmu. "Kau kenapa, _Name_ - Chan ? Mukamu merah sekali !"

"Gak. . . apa. . . apa. . ." Tanganmu terangkat untuk menyentuh mulutmu, kemudian isatonic itu kamu taruh di bangku bench. _Lagi - lagi begini. . . Sial !_ "Ma – Maaf, Satsuki - Chan. . . Aku pulang dulu !" Kamu berlari keluar GYM, yang disambut anggukan bingung dari Momoi. Kamu berlari sepanjang jalan tak menentu arah, _A – Apa dia memberikanku minuman karena aku haus ?_

Kamu berbelok di perempatan, menuju ke arah stasiun sekarang. Tidak peduli akan supirmu yang nanti mungkin akan menjemputmu di sekolah. _Dan kenapa aku gak sadar !_ Setelah itu kamu membeli tiket kereta dengan cepat dan memasuki kereta, menuju rumahmu. _Aku. . ._

_Hari ini. . . Sudah 2 kali !_ Kamu mengacak suraimu, membuatnya berantakan sedikit.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri ! Eh – Name udah pulang ? Ikana - San baru saja akan menjemputmu lho !"

"Tidak apa, minta dia kembali saja" Kamu mengatur napasmu, lelah sehabis berlari lagi setelah naik kereta. "Sudah jam 5, mau makan malam ?"

"Aku mandi dulu" Ucapmu kemudian bergegas ke atas. "Ada apa dengannya. . ." April mendengus kemudian melanjutkan membuat Oyakudon.

* * *

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Seijuurou - Sama"

"Begitukah ? Terima Kasih. Teruslah mengemudi" Akashi masih mengutak - atik ponselnya, kemudian dia menyeringai. _Reaksi yang bagus sekali, eh. . . __Name__ ?_

_Kau harus lihat, mukamu merah padam sekali tadi. _Pikiran Nista. . . Dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu ? Sudah menemukannya ?"

#UKH – ! !

"Kau ini batuk terus ya"

"Bagaimana aku menemukannya kalau namanya saja aku tidak tau !" _Dan ngomong - omong, aku hampir lupa tentang hal ini. . . Sebenarnya. _

Kamu kembali memakan Oyakudonmu, kemudian Tokita berbicara, "Kau kenapa ? Sakit ?"

"Tidak"

". . ."

_Sial . . . Segitu kepikirannya aku tentang hal itu ?_ "Kalau begitu, hari ini cepatlah tidur dan besok sekolah"

"Ha – Ha'i. . ."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Jadi, begitulah. Bagaimana dengan Chapter 2 ini ? ^ ^ Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, Review please ! Dan maaf pendek ya TT _ TT


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader _

_A Story About Us -__私たちの話_

Chapter 3 :

#Knock Knock

Kamu sedikit kaget, kemudian bersuara datar : "Masuk"

Pintu terbuka, Kuroko masuk kedalam kamarmu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku. Kamu tersenyum senang, "Thanks ~ !" Kamu mengambil buku itu, kemudian lekas menaruhnya di meja belajarmu dan mulai menyalin isinya. Kuroko menatapmu sebentar lalu duduk di sisi kasurmu.

"Kau benar - benar malas mencatat ya, _Name_ - San. . ."

Kamu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Aku kan tidak sama dengan Midorima - Kun yang amat sangat rajin mencatat. Well – nilaiku pas - pas - an sih. . ." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa saat hanya suara pensil yang menjadi kuas di atas kertas, menorehkan kanji di bukumu yang sama seperti yang tertera di buku Kuroko. Atau terkadang suara kamu bersenandung pelan sambil memainkan cell phone - mu. Kuroko membuka suara, "Oh – ya. . . Sepertinya kita akan melaksanakan Training Camp lagi seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya. . ."

Kamu sempat ingin berbicara, begitu tau - tau Kuroko kembali membuka kata - kata.

"Hanya pemain reguler yang melakukannya dan sepertinya di luar itu tidak boleh ikut. . ."

. . . Sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya bisa baca pikiran orang ?

Kamu menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat lenganmu keatas untuk mengistirahatkannya setelah beberapa menit dipakai.

"Kenapa gak boleh, sih. . ."

". . . Peraturan, _Name_ - San"

Kamu kesal, lalu mengambil boneka Poyo - mu dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Kalau itu aku juga tau, Tetsuya !"

Kuroko mengambil boneka itu, kemudian memeluknya. Menjadikan atas boneka neko itu sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Hem. . . Kalo _Name_ - San ingin sekali ikut, nanti kutanyakan pada pelatih. . ." Kuroko bukannya tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan, ia tau pasti kalau kamu sangat ingin ikut. Kuroko tersenyum pelan, _ Aroma __**Name**__ - San tertinggal di Poyo - San. . . _

Kamu tertawa, "Oke – Tolong ya !"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ha'i. . . Ah – _Name_ - San, es krim vanilla - mu tadi kumakan. . . Baa - San bilang tidak apa - apa" Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tetsuya !"

.

"Tetep gak boleh ya – ssu ?" Kise menegak minumannya, mengusap peluh yang membasahinya dengan handuk. Kamu menghela napas, kemudian menaruh kepalamu di pundak Kuroko.

"Aku keringatan, _Name_ - San. . ."

"Biarin. . . Eh – Memangnya Training Camp itu seperti apa sih, Kise - Kun ?"

_Neraka_ _! _batin semuanya kompak kecuali Akashi dan kamu tentunya.

"U – Uhm. . . I – Itu. . . Latihan. . . . Di musim panas. . . – ssu. . ."

_Jawaban bodoh. . . Kise - Kun / Kise / Kise - Chin / Baka Kise !_

"_Name_ - San mau minum ?" Kuroko memberikan isatonicnya yang disambut olehmu, "Mau. . ." Aomine terdiam sebentar sambil melihat kalian, kemudian dia menaruh handuk dan isatonic - nya di bench.

"Kalian pacaran ya ?" Kamu tersentak lalu langsung memukul kepala Aomine dengan bola, "Jelas enggaklah – Daho. . ."

"Ittai – Ittai ! Tapi kau nempel banget sama Tetsu ! Aku tau kalian teman sejak kecil, tapi aku dan Satsuki gak sampe sebegitunya kan ?!"

"Mana mau aku begitu sama Dai - Chan !"Momoi tertawa, disambut anggukan olehmu. "Satsuki - Chan benar !" Kamu terbelalak. Eh – artinya salah kan deket - deket Kuroko sekarang ini ? Y – Ya. . . Bukannya Momoi suka sama – "Untung aku udah gak suka Tetsu - Kun !" Oke, lupakan.

"He. . . Jadi Satsuki - Chan suka siapa sekarang ?"

"Hm. . . Rahasia ~ !"

"Mou – Satsuki !"

#TR – . . .

Kamu tersentak kaget, kemudian meraih handphonemu. _Okaa - San ? Tumben meneleponku. . . _

"Ya ?"

"_**Name**_** ! Pulanglah sekarang, ajak Tetsuya - Kun ya ! Ikana - San sudah menunggu didepan !" **– Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

"Ha – Halo ?!"

Kamu menghela napas, lalu menutup flip ponselmu seraya menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Okaa - San mau kau ikut pulang bersamaku"

"Eh – Baa - San . . . Untuk apa ?"

"Mana kutahu. . ." Tanganmu membuat gestur mengetuk pintu, kemudian mengetuk pelan dimana seharusnya jantung Kuroko berada.

". . . Mungkin. . . Pertunangan ?"

"Memangnya tunanganmu aku ya ?"

"Mana kutau, Tetsuya. . ."

Kise melihat kalian heran, akhirnya ia bertanya juga : "Ada apa sih – ssu ?"

_Bukan, ya. . . _Akashi memutar bola matanya, "Tetsuya. Ingatkan aku untuk menggandakan latihanmu besok"

"Aku boleh pulang ?"

"Nn" Sahutnya kemudian mengangguk. Kamu menarik tangan Tetsuya, kemudian tersenyum pada Akashi.

"Makasih !" Setelah itu, pintu ruangan gym tertutup – menyisakan semua orang string pertama SMP Teikou.

Kenapa daritadi Akashi gak tenang saat Kamitami _Name_ dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya – ya ?

_Mungkin aku ngantuk. . . _– Kesimpulan ngaco !

Kamu dan Kuroko berjalan ke arah mobil, kemudian membuka pintu belakang dan masuk.

"Konbawa neh, _Name_ - Sama to Tetsuya - Sama"

"Ikana - Kun, kenapa Okaa - San meminta Tetsuya supaya ikut ?"

"Aku kurang tau. . . Mungkin masalah pertunangan ?" Ikana menginjak pedal gas, membuat mobil melaju di jalan dengan kecepatan normal.

"Pertunangan, ya. . ."

"Anou – Eh. . . Etto. . . Lalu. . . Apa hubungannya denganku. . . ?"

"Mungkin Tetsuya - Sama yang menjadi tunangan _Name_ - Sama ?"

"Tadi aku juga mikirnya begitu. . ."

.

"Tadaima. . ."

"Konbawa, Baa - San"

"Ah – Tetsuya - Kun to _Name_ ! Ke ruang makan dulu ya, Tokita - Kun menunggu !" April tersenyum, kemudian melenggeng pergi ke arah ruang makan.

". . . Ini. . . Maksudnya apa, ya ?"

"Okay – kau keliatan lucu saat bingung, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menghela napas, kemudian membuang muka. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, "Ayo, Baa - San to Jii - San menunggu kita"

"Ya !" Kamu menyamai langkahmu dengan Kuroko, lalu menuju meja makan.

"Jii - San" Sapa Kuroko.

"Ah – Tetsuya. Duduk saja"

Kuroko mengangguk, setelah itu mengambil tempat di sebelahmu.

"Ittedakimasu !"

Tidak ada yang dibicarakan saat makan malam. Suara sumpit yang bergesekan dengan peralatan makan sering menimbulkan bunyi kecil. Kuroko pun tidak berniat bertanya, dia tau bahwa mereka akan bicara sendiri kalau memang ada perlu dengannya.

"Oishi. . ."

April tersenyum, "Yokatta neh"

Kembali hening. Setelah selesai makan, kamu mengatupkan kedua tanganmu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku akan mandi dulu ya" Ucapmu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Tetsuya - Kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu. . ."

Kuroko menatap April, "Iya"

.

"Huft – segarnya. . ." Kamu menyeka rambutmu dengan handuk putih, kemudian memasuki kamarmu dan menemukan Kuroko di meja belajar sedang membaca buku.

Kamu duduk di pinggir kasurmu, "Tadi Kaa - San to Tou - San sebenernya mau ngomong apa sih ?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak" Dia menghampirimu, kemudian mengeringkan rambutmu yang basah oleh handuk. Diacaknya pelan sebentar agak kering, sementara kamu diam saja.

"Neh, Tetsuya. . ."

"Hn ?"

"Menurutmu. . . Bagaimana Akashi - Kun ?"

"Apanya ? Kau memintaku menilainya dari apa, _Name_ - San ?"

"Apa saja. . ."

"Kau tertarik ?"

". . . Hm, sedikit. . ."

". . . Akashi - Kun itu. . . Otoriter. Tegas. . . Juga Persisten. Dia bisa mengatur kami, dan membuat kami selalu di lingkupi pertauran yang memang seharusnya kami laksanakan. Sejak kelas 1 dia sudah menjadi Kapten karena kemampuannya, dan dia juga membuatku menyadari Misdirection - ku. Aku . . . Mengangguminya" Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Name_ - San ?"

Kamu terkekeh pelan sambil menarik handuk yang ada di atas kepalamu, "Tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya merasa. . . Sepertinya dia seseorang yang pernah kukenal, walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. . ."

"Hm. . ."

"Tetsuya, tidak pulang ?"

"Aku nginap disini saja, lagipula besok hari Sabtu. . ."

Kamu terkekeh pelan, "Sudah hubungi orang rumah ?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah – kalau begitu, aku ambil Futon untukmu !"

"Makasih," Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, kemudian memejamkan matanya_._

* * *

"_. . . – Nii ! Nii - Chan ! !"_

* * *

Kamu mendadak terbangun, mengatur napasmu yang terengah - engah. Setelah itu, kamu mendesah panjang.

Tanganmu memegang keningmu, _Tadi itu. . . Apa ?_

Kamu melihat kebawah, ada Tetsuya yang tertidur diatas Futon. _Lupakan . . . _Pikirmu lalu kembali tidur.

.

"Huaah ~. . . Ohayou. . ."

"Ohayou, _Name_ to Tetsuya - Kun !"

Kamu melihat ke arah Kuroko. "Apa ?" Tanyanya bingung. "Rambutmu sangat berantakan, Tetsuya. . ." Kamu menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko, "Nah – ayo kita sarapan"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Baik"

#TR –

* * *

From : Kise Ryouta - Kun 08.15 A.M

Subject : Summer Festive

Ayo ke Festival – ssu ! Kutunggu didepan pintu gerbang jam 7 malam ~ !

* * *

Kamu melihat ke arah Kuroko, dan dia segera menunjukkan handphonenya yang berisi email dari Kise dengan isi yang sama.

"Jadi. . . Mau datang ?"

"Ya. . . _Name_ - San mau ?"

"Sepertinya iya,"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga datang"

.

Kuroko menatap bingung semua teman - temannya. Dia amat tau kalau semuanya sebenarnya tidak serajin ini untuk ikut, apalagi kalau Kise Ryouta yang ajak. Well. . . Kalo Akashi yang ajak sih, beda lagi ceritanya.

"Aku akan ditraktir kata Kise - Chin. . ." – Oke, pengakuan pertama keluar dari mulut Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Katanya Kise akan memberiku majalah Horikita Mai" – Itu Aomine Daiki, tidak usah ditanya lagi.

"Aku ? Aku ikut karena ibu Dai - Chan memaksaku ikut untuk menjaganya !" – Masih anak kecil rupanya kau, Ahomine.

"Katanya Kise ingin membelikanku Lucky Item untuk 2 hari kedepan – Nanodayo. . ."

Kamu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan _Kau-Menyogok-Mereka-Ya_ . . . Kise tertawa kecil.

"Ah – tapi kalau Akashicchi tetap tidak mau datang ya !" Kise menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Kamu terdiam, kemudian mengambil ponselmu.

Aomine melihatmu kaget, _jangan - jangan dia mau telepon Akashi ya ?!_

"Halo – Akashi - Kun ?" Omedeto, Aomine. Kau benar.

"**Ada apa ?"**

"Aku dan yang lainnya kerumah - mu dalam waktu 15 menit, tunggu" – Klek.

Kamu menutup handphonemu, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa diajak, kita jemput saja !" Semua memandangmu ngeri.

Oh – darimana kamu tau no telepon Kapten itu ? Sekali lagi, dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Kamu melangkahkan kakimu, mulai memasuki kereta. Lalu yang lainnya mulai mencari tempat duduk.

"Tetsuya. . . Tempat duduknya tinggal 1"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, kemudian duduk di tempat itu. Kemudian tangan kanannya menepuk pahanya pelan, "koko ni suwatte"

"APA ?"

Akhirnya kamu pun tetap duduk di pangkuan Kuroko.

_Mereka beneran pasangan kekasih ya ?_ – Pikiran kompak, kalian semua. Kontak batin yang hebat.

.

#Ting Tong

"A – Ada Akashi Seijuro - Kun ?" Tanyamu setelah sepertinya seorang butler keluar menyambut semua orang. Butler itu tersenyum, mengangguk, "Akan kupanggilkan"

Selang 3 menit, seseorang keluar. Rambutnya Crimson, dengan mata Heterochrome - nya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatmu tenggelam karenanya.

"Ngapain kemari ?"Tegas, dingin, mutlak. Apalagi yang perlu dipertanyakan soal Akashi Seijuro ? Bahkan seseorang yang baru saja datang ke sekolah itu sangat mengenal sifatnya.

"Mengajakmu ke Festival . . . Mungkin ?"

Akashi menghela napas, _Jadi itu alasannya dia datang kerumahku ?_ Pikirnya kesal. Lalu tiba - tiba seorang wanita keluar, dia langsung menarik tangan Akashi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sei - Kun ganti baju dulu !" Ucapnya ceria dan kekanak - kanakkan. Sudah pasti itu Shiina. Dan dia segera masuk kedalam menyeret Akashi.

"Nyokapnya ?"

"Sepertinya – ssu. . . Dan apa - apaan dengan bahasamu, Aominecchi !"

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Akashi - Kun sudah keluar tuh. . ." Sahutmu sambil melihat Akashi yang berjalan keluar. Ia memakai kaus putih dengan sweater crimson tipis berlengan panjang. Celananya jeans hitam, sebagai tambahannya ada kalung berbandul Salib menggantung di lehernya. Di dekat saku celananya ada rantai kecil bewarna emas yang terhubung dengan saku belakang.

Siapa yang sangka Akashi bisa se - stylish ini ?

"Apa ?" 1 kata itu terucap dengan dingin begitu Akashi merasa risih diperhatikan.

Kamu tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa kan memperhatikan seseorang kalau dia beda dari biasanya ? Cakep kok"

Semua memandangmu terkejut. Kamu terdiam, bingung. Setelah itu cepat - cepat menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tanganmu, "G – Gak. . . Maaf" Semburat merah sedikit terhias di kulitmu, walaupun tidak ada yang lihat sama sekali karena gelapnya malam.

"Jadi kau ikut ?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, "mau jalan atau tidak ?"

Kamu tersenyum senang, "Mau !"

.

.

.

Next Chap : Summer Festive !

Konnichiwaa ! Maaf kalau lama Updatenya ya, soalnya akhir - akhir ini beneran lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan. Mungkin mau kenaikan kelas ya. Lalu, entah kenapa tiba - tiba aku lagi bikin 3 fic yang berbeda lagi, dan karena itu mungkin feel disini jadina hilang TT _ TT Sumimasen. . .

Tapi fic ini pasti kulanjutkan sampai tamat kok ! /Emang ada yang mau ?/ Misaki jadi bingung, kenapa chapter ini kebanyakan Kuroko x Reader ya. . . -_-

Tapi Chapter berikutnya pasti penuh dengan Akashi x Reader kok!

Nah, Matta Ashita ne ! Makasih sudah mau membaca, dan terima kasih atas review – folow – favorite kalian semua !


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader _

_A Story About Us -__私たちの話_

Chapter 4 :

(Reader Side)

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Tetsuya, "Tetsuya, Tetsuya ! Beli manisan apel yuk ?!" Setelah itu, Tetsuya menarik tangan Aomine - Kun dan Kise - Kun, "Aku akan bersama Aomine - Kun dan Ikemen - Kun !" Ucapnya lalu segera pergi bersama mereka berdua, tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kise - Kun yang disebut Ikemen - Kun oleh Tetsuya. Lalu Aomine - Kun mah dengan senang hati. Aku melihat ke arah Midorima - Kun. . .

"Murasakibara ! Ayo ke sana, ada gulali ! !" Ucapnya lalu menyeret Murasakibara - Kun, "Eh ~ Aku mau gulali !" Seru Murasakibara - Kun kekanankkan. Ada apa dengan mereka. . . Sih ? Benar - benar deh ! Ah. . . Tunggu. Artinya. . . "A – Akashi - Kun, jalan bareng yuk ?" Aku menoleh kearahnya, mendapatinya menghela napas. Ia kembali menatapku – . . . 'Kan. . . Irisnya selalu bisa membuatku terpaku, aku sendiri gak tau kenapa. Iris Heterochrome miliknya yang – "Ngapain bengong ?" Eh - ? Begitu dia berkata, semua yang berputar - putar di kepalaku hilang, menggantikannya dengan senyum.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya !" Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Akashi - Kun, Akashi - Kun ! Aku ingin manisan apel, Akashi - Kun mau ?" Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, lalu mengajaknya berjalan, mencari manisan apel. Ah – itu dia !

"Manisannya 2 !" Ucapku, yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang menjual. Aku membuka tas kecilku, yang kugantungkan di pundak. Kuberikan uang pada yang penjual, lalu menerima 2 buah manisan apel. 1 kuberikan pada Akashi - Kun, "Ini !" Akashi - Kun mengambil manisan yang kuberikan, mengucap pelan, "Thanks"

Aku mengangguk senang, "Manis ?" ia menggumam lagi, "Ya". Kemudian aku kembali menggenggam tangannya lagi, "Main tangkap ikan ya ?" Dia mengangguk saja, "Anak kecil. . ." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Eh – ? Tadi Akashi - Kun ngomong apa ?" Tanyaku bingung. Dia menggeleng, "Bukan apa - apa" Aku tersenyum, "Hem. . . Akashi - kun pernah ke Festival musim panas ?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng, "Belum pernah" Aku berbalik, menatap kedua maniknya, kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo nikmati Festival ini, Akashi - Kun !"

Dia terse – tunggu, apa ? Dia tersenyum ? Hah – ? Gak salah ya ?! B – Bukan menyeringai kan ?! B – Bukan, bukan ! Diliat darimana pun iu tersenyum ! "Kalau begitu, ayo jalan, _Name_" Dia melihatku, tersenyum padaku, lalu sekarang dengan memanggil namaku . . . Ukh – maunya apa sih. . . Dia menyeringai, ah. . Kembali pada Akashi Seijuro yang biasanya, ya. . . "Mukamu kenapa merah ?" Aku berbalik, terus memegang tangannya sambil berjalan,"I – Ini mungkin karena panas !"

"Tapi aku tidak kepanasan," Ucapnya sambil terus mengikutiku – atau lebih tepatnya, kupaksa mengikutiku. Aku menarik napasku dalam - dalam, "T – Tapi aku iya kok ! Mungkin itu karena bajumu tipis, Akashi - Kun !" Ah. . . Gimana nih. . . Kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali . . . Padahal dia cuman menyebut namaku kan ? D – Dia sudah biasa memanggilku dengan nama itu, dan akupun biasa dipanggil nama kecil olehnya. . . Mungkin karena tadi dia senyum ya ? A – Abis, Akashi - Kun tidak pernah tersenyum sih !

#Dukh –

"Ah – Maaf. ." Aku menubruk orang, duh. . . Ini ramai sekali. . . – Eh ? Akashi. . . - Kun ? Dia menghela napas, "Kalau jalan hati - hati," D – D – Dia memegang pundakku . . . Aku mendongak agar dapat melihatnya, "A – Ah, makasih, Akashi - Kun . . ." Aku kembali membuang mukaku, kemudian menutup mulutku dengan 1 tangan, kami terdiam selama beberapa detik. Aku menarik napasku, kemudian membuang napas, menenangkan diriku.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya pada pundakku, kemudian meraih tangannya, "Yuk – tangkap ikan !"

.

"U – Uuh. . ." T – Tadinya kan kepingin nangkep ikan. . . K – Kok jadi gini sih. . . Aku mengelus - elus dadaku, lalu menarik dan membuang napas. Oke. . . Baiklah, kuingat - ingat dulu. Tadi kalau tidak salah, aku dan Akashi - Kun akan menangkap ikan. Lalu aku mengambil jaring kertasnya dan mulai mencoba menangkapnya. Setelah aku mendapatkan setidaknya 2 ikan lalu kertasnya sobek, aku menoleh pada Akashi - Kun, ingin setidaknya (sementok – mentoknya lah) ngomong, 'Ayo kita ke tempat lain' / semacam itu.

Begitu aku menoleh, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Dan saat aku ingin meneleponnya, gak ada sinyal. Terus saat aku mencoba mencarinya dan memanggil namanya, aku malah kesengkat orang dan sekarang keseleo. Yang benar saja. . . Bagaimana nih ?

"A – Akashi - Kuun ~. . . Akashi - Kuun ~" – #Dukh ! Ah. . . "S – Sumimasen. . ." Aku melihat ke depan lagi, banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang didepanku. Seberapa kerasnya aku mencari sosok bersurai crimson yang senada dengan sweater tipis - nya itu tidak kutemukan. Aku menoleh kekanan dan kiriku, tidak ada. Hasilnya tetap nihil, Akashi Seijuro tidak ditemukan. Ukh – sial. . . Masa aku nangis karena ginian sih ? T – Tapi, bahkan jalan untuk keluar dari Festival ini saja tak terlihat.

Di sekelilingku hanyalah penjual makanan dan berbagai macam orang. "A – Akashi - Kun !" Aku memanggilnya, sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aku terisak, menutup mataku dengan punggung lenganku. Bagaimana ini. . . Aku masa harus tunggu sampai festival selesai. . . Itu akan lama sekali, kan. . . "Akashi - Kun. . . Akashi - Kun. . ." Sial. . . Kalau saja dari tadi aku terus menggenggam tangan Akashi - Kun. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak terlalu seru menangkap ikan. Kalau saja tadi aku lebih memperhatikannya. . . Kalau saja tadi aku –

"_Name_ - San ? Dimana Akashi - Kun ?"

Tetsuya. . . Tetsuya ! Aku berbalik, buru - buru merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat. Kedua tanganku mencengkram belakang bajunya, menaruh kepalaku di dadanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau - kalau dia sesak napas karena perbuatanku.

"_Name_ - San. . . Ada apa ?"

"Hiks. . . Tetsuya. . ."

". . . _Name_ - San, aku sesak, lho. . ." Aku malah semakin memeluknya, "Aku tidak peduli. . ." Dia menepuk pelan kepalaku, menenangkanku. Ah. . . Tetsuya memang selalu ada untukku. Dia mengandeng tanganku, "Kalau begitu, ayo kembali. Yang lain sudah menunggu di luar,"

"Tung – Akashi - Kun artinya tidak bersama kalian ?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Ia terdiam, lalu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus bekas bulir air yang tadi jatuh dari mataku. Dia menjawab pelan, "Belum. . . Makanya aku juga sedang mencari Akashi - Kun,"

"Tidak perlu dicari, aku disini, Tetsuya" – Degh. . .

Aku memutar tubuhku, melihatnya di belakangku, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berbalik, "Ayo kembali, sudah waktunya pulang," Aku mengangguk pelan. Tetsuya berjalan kedepan, reflek aku memegang tangannya, "M – Matte. . . Jangan tinggalin lagi," Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia mengangguk.

.

"Uwah ! Kamita ketemu juga – ssu ! ! Kok bisa tiba - tiba ngilang sih ?!"

"_Name_ - Chan ! Daijoubu ka ?" Satsuki - Chan terlihat panik sekali.

"Um, Daijoubu dayo,"

"Kok tiba - tiba ngilang sih, hoi – Kamitami !"

"Mana kutau. . ." – Oke, kurasa Akashi - Kun yang membuatku hilang. Aku melihat ke arah Akashi - Kun, lalu Tetsuya.

"Ano. . . Eh – Etto. . . Maaf. . Tapi kakiku keseleo, aku tidak akan bisa jalan sampe rumah," Ucapku akhirnya. Semua membatu. Lalu, Tetsuya yang akhirnya berbicara, "Aomine - Kun gak mungkin menggendongmu, karena dia mesum" – "TETSU ! !" – "Kalau Midorima - Kun, rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan kita semua. Kise - Kun, aku tidak yakin kalau mengingat rumahnya yang bahkan lebih jauh dari Midorima – Kun walau searah. Aku juga tidak bisa, tidak kuat, Sumimasen. . ."

"Alasan macam apa tuh, Tetsuya !" Hardikku.

"Aku malas, aku mengundurkan diriku," Sahut Murasakibara - Kun. Aku menoleh horror padanya. Kami - Sama. . . Aku gak akan bisa pulang nih, ceritanya ? Atau pulang tapi resiko sampe rumah pergelangan kaki patah. Uuh. . .

"Tetsuya !" Gak mungkin aku minta sama si Kapten itu, okay ?! Bisa - bisa aku mati dengan 20 tusukan gunting, tau ! Waktu Aomine - Kun telat ke Gym 5 menit aja ada gunting yang langsung melewati mukanya, kau gila – Tetsuya ! Aku ingin sekali menyuarakan ini, kalau orangnya saat ini gak disebelahku.

"Uh. . . Tetsuya. . ."

"Akashi - Kun, tolong ya ? Aku juga ingin mampir ke supermarket sebentar," – APA ?! CRAP ! TETSUYAA ! !

"Kau memerintahku ?"

". . . Akashi - Kun tolong _Name_ - San ya ? Ini untukku, Akashi - Kun. . ."

Akashi - Kun menghela napas, "Baiklah," – SERIUS ?! Dan 10 menit kemudian datang supir Akashi - Kun. Aku mengucapkan salam pada semuanya, kemudian masuk ke mobil. Akashi berucap pada supirnya untuk mengantarku dulu, aku juga memberi tau alamat rumahku – pastinya. Ini yang bikin aku gak mau ikut Akashi - Kun. . . Canggung banget, dia malah cuek lagi menopang dagu dengan tangannya lalu melihat ke arah luar jendela.

Eh. . . Akashi Seijuro. . . Oh – Iya ! Kenapa mendadak inget ini ya ?!

"A – Akashi - Kun, Akashi Sena - San itu teman Tou - San ku kan ?" Tanyaku tiba - tiba. Dia menoleh padaku, kemudian berbalik melihat ke luar jendela, "Oh – Kamitami Tokita - Jii Sama ya ?" Aku mengangguk cepat, "Pantas aku pernah denger namamu, waktu itu Tou - San pernah kasih tau sih. . ." Ia terdiam sesaat, ". . . ._"

"Eh – Tadi Akashi - Kun ngomong apa ?" Tanyaku bingung. Lagi - lagi, dia mengelak, "Bukan apa - apa," Setelah itu, keadaan kembali hening. Aku hanya diam saja, berpikir tentang banyak hal, hingga gak sadar waktu mobil ini sudah didepan rumahku.

* * *

_Kau gak ingat semuanya. . . __**Name**__._

* * *

Aku menghela napas, kemudian merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mimpi semalem. . . Maksudnya apa ? Aku gak punya kakak, kan ? Aku mengambil ponselku, kemudian mengetik pesan untuk Tetsuya.

* * *

_Nee. . . Tetsuya. Aku gak yakin kau gak kuat menggendongku._

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, balasan dari Tetsuya membuat getaran kecil pada handphoneku.

* * *

_Memang gak, aku bisa. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau naik mobil Akashi - Kun. Ikana - San gak mungkin menjemputmu karena itu sudah kemalaman, dia pasti sudah tidur. Aku juga kebetulan harus mampir ke supermarket sebentar._

* * *

Aku sweats drops membacanya. Aku mengetik sesuatu lagi, lalu kukirim pada Tetsuya.

* * *

_Thanks_

* * *

Dia membalas,

* * *

_Untuk ?_

* * *

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengiriminya SMS lagi. Untuk kali ini saja, lho, Tetsuya. Terima kasih !

* * *

_Bukan apa - apa_

* * *

Lalu aku menaruh cell phone - ku dibawah bantal, dan mulai tertidur. Melepas penat setelah beraktifitas di fetival. Well – meski setengahnya karena aku ditinggal Akashi - Kun dan terjadilah kasus 'Kamitami–_Name_– Hilang'

Mungkin terima kasih karena. . . Membuatku pulang bersama Akashi - Kun dan berjalan di Festival bersamanya ? Ntahlah, aku tidak tau.

.

Mulai hari ini, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya akan Training Camp. Makanya aku mengantar mereka sampai stasiun.

"Daa, Tetsuya," Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku. Pintu kereta tertutup, dan beberapa saat sampai kereta itu benar - benar hilang dari penglihatanku karena jauhnya jarak. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengacak rambutku, "Sepi, eh. . ."

Aku berjalan menjauhi kereta, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat melihat 2 kakak beradik yang masih kecil, sekitar dibawah 5 tahun, di depan toko es krim. Yang perempuan sepertinya adiknya, dan yang laki - laki adalah kakaknya. Si perempuan tiba - tiba tersandung batu dan terjatuh, membuatku kaget melihatnya. Dengan sigap, kakaknya mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu adiknya berdiri. Aku kembali mengulas senyum, si kakak kemudian menepuk - nepuk pelan kepala adiknya.

Aku membeli 3 es krim, kemudian kudatangi mereka, "Hey" Panggilku. Mereka menoleh. "Mau es krim ? Duduk di bangku taman, oke ?" Ucapku. Mereka mengangguk senang. Bangu taman tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, aku pun memberikan 2 es krim itu pada mereka. Aku juga memberikan perekat luka pada si adik.

"Nama kalian siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Namaku Seita !" Sahut si kakak. Aku tersenyum, "Kalau adik ?" Si Adik tergagap, sepertinya malu karena baru pertama kali berkenalan dengan orang lain. Manisnyaa ~

"N – Namaku Yume. . ."

"Nah, Seita - Kun to Yume - Chan, Okaa - San mu datang tuh !" Ucapku sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang berlari kemari sambil meneriaki nama mereka. Wanita itu berterima kasih padaku, karena katanya anak itu hilang waktu ingin diajak jalan - jalan. Dan ia tersenyum sambil melambai padaku, terima kasih juga untuk menjaga dan memberikan perekat luka pada Yume - nya bahkan memberikan es krim katanya. Aku tersenyum, "Tidak masalah" Setelah itu, mereka pergi.

Yang ingin kutanyakan. . . Kenapa kejadian tadi . . Sepertinya aku pernah lihat ? Semacam Deja Vu, mungkin ?Aku berjalan pulang, menghiraukan teriknya sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku. Ini panas banget. . . Atsui naa ~

#Bruk – ! Aku menabrak orang lagi ?

"Ah. . Sumimasen. . . Eh – Aomine - Kun ?"

"Kamitami ?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca ya !


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou x Reader _

_A Story About Us -__私たちの話_

Chapter 4 :

(Reader Side)

Aku menunjuk Aomine - Kun horror. "Wait - Apa ?! Bukannya harusnya kamu Training Camp ?! Tetsuya sudah berangkat dari tadi lho, hei ! Kau mau di mutilasi sama Akashi - Kun ya ?!"

"Nyantai ! Gue gak segitunya nekad bolos Training Camp tanpa izin, tau !" Aku masih menatapnya heran. Dia menghela napas, "Aku ceritakan di bangku taman saja, bagaimana ?" Aku mengangguk. Yah. . . Akhirnya aku kembali duduk di bangku ini.

"Jadi ?"

Aomine - Kun terlihat menarik napas, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku sudah izin pada Coach untuk mengurus paspor dan hal lainnya, soalnya aku akan SMA di Australia. . . Sekalian tadi belajar sedikit," Aku mengerjap, "Kau. . . Sudah bilang sama Satsuki - Chan ?" Dia menggeleng pelan,"Belum. . . Memberitahunya itu berat," Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya di masa depan, ya . . . "Nee, Nee. . ."

"Hm ?" Aku menatap kearahnya, "Kenapa Aomine - Kun ingin sekolah disana ?"

"Kupikir, aku akan berlatih juga menjadi polisi . . . Mungkin. Yah - gak apa kan ? Menentukan masa depan yang lebih baik," Dia nyengir. Aku terkekeh kecil, "Apaan tuh ! Gak kayak kamu yang biasanya,"

"Emang aku yang biasanya bagaimana ?" Aku mengerling sebentar. "Uhmm . . . Nyebelin, mesum. . . Boro - boro bijak sama mau belajar, kalo kutanya 9 pangkat 3 aja gak tau !"

Aomine - Kun menjitakku, "Tau kok ! Dan apa - apaan dengan definisimu itu ?!"

"Ittai ! Emang bener kok ! Iya kan ? Gak tau kan ? Hayo, hayo, berapa emangnya ? Aku tanya deh, sekarang, 9 pangkat 3 hasilnya berapa ?"

"729 !" Ucapnya dengan raut bangga. Aku tergelak, "Ahahha. . . Ternyata kau serius belajar ya ? Pertanyaan kedua, 2 sisi trapesium atas dan bawah yang berseberangan masing - masing adalah 15 cm dan 10 cm. Tinggi trapesium 5 cm, nah, luasnya berapa ?" Mengisenginya memang asyik. Aomine - Kun mengernyit, lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berpikir sebentar.

"Uhm. . . Eng, 6.25 cm kuadrat ?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menepuk puncak kepalanya, "Ya. Benar sekali,"

"Tunggu, itu kan pelajaran SD !"

"Ini namanya Review ulang, Ahomine - Kun,"

Ia mendecih, "Ya, ya. . . Terserah deh," Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, harusnya kau sudah berkemas untuk Training Camp," Aku melihat handphoneku, "Sudah jam setengah 4 sore,"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Kamitami !"

"Ya,"

Setelah itu, dia pergi. Yah. . . Aku memang belum tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Tetsuya bilang ia ingin menjadi guru TK. Midorima - Kun ingin menjadi dokter, mengikuti ayahnya. Lalu Satsuki - Chan menjadi Designer. . . Bahkan Murasakibara - Kun yang terlihat cuek ia pernah berkata ingin membuka toko kue yang besar. Dan Akashi - Kun. . . Ingin bermain shogi, menjadi pemain shogi profesional. . . Katanya. Ahh. . .

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuatku sejuk untuk beberapa saat. Bulir - bulir keringat berjatuhan lantaran panasnya hari ini. Kemudian aku kembali melangkah, membawa diriku ke arah rumah. Kaa - San pasti lagi belanja buat makan malam.

.

"Uhuk !"

"Jadi, _Name_ berteman dengan Kiseki No Sedai . . ."

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, "Oke, fine. Aku memang berteman dengan Miracle Generation itu, tapi tidak ada 1 pun yang kusuka, tau ! Jadi jangan selalu bertanya hal yang akan membuatku tersedak saat makan. Apalagi pertanyaan, 'Ada yang kamu suka ?' atau semacamnya !" W - Well. . . Kalau kalian bertanya soal Akashi - Kun yang akhir - akhir ini menganggu pikiranku. . . Aku gak tau itu bisa disebut suka atau engga.

Otto - San mengangguk. Aku terdiam.

"Tou - San. . ."

"Ha'i ?"

"Kenapa kalian, Kaa - San juga, menunangkanku dengan seseorang ? Lalu bagaimana kalian yakin aku akan menyukai seseorang yang bahkan aku saja tidak tau namanya ? Kenapa . . . Aku tidak bisa bebas memilih ?" Kali ini, pertanyaanku telak. Karena mereka terdiam untuk mencari jawaban, sementara aku disini menuntut jawaban. Kami sama - sama terlarut pada kalimat sederhanaku tadi, sampai oyakudon kesukaanku tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Soalnya. . ." - Kaa - San mulai bicara

"Kami bisa yakin kau menyukainya karena Kaa - San tau orang dengan kriteria seperti apa yang bisa memenuhi pikiran Name. . . Alasan kenapa _Name_ Okaa - San to Otto - San tunangkan adalah karena kalaupun tanpa ditunangkan, kalau Kaa - San hanya memindahkanmu ke sekolah Teikou, Kaa - San sudah tau siapa yang akan _Name_ suka,"

"Artinya. . . Tunanganku ada di antara salah satu Kiseki no Sedai ?" Ya. . . Kalaupun Kaa - San hanya memindahkanku, otomatis aku akan mengikuti Tetsuya dan terlarut juga dengan teman - teman Tetsuya. Dan teman - teman Tetsuya itu. . . Kiseki no Sedai.

"Mmh. . . Ya. Kaa - San suka dengan cara berpikirmu, deh,"

Akashi . . . - Kun ? Apakah Kaa - San akan menduga kalau kubilang yang kusukai adalah Aka - . . . Tu - Tunggu dulu, memangnya aku suka pada kapten itu ?! Gak mungkin, kan !

"Eh - _Name_ sakit ? Kenapa mukamu merah ?"

"G - Gak . . . Apa - apa," Aku menarik napasku, "Okaa - San. . ." Apa ini sebaiknya kutanyakan ? Mana yang benar ? Lagipula darimana aku yakin kalau dia tunanganku ? Kalau seandainya Tetsuya, bagaimana ? Itu lebih masuk akal karena Tetsuya teman sejak kecilku.

"Nama tunanganku. . . Apakah A-"

#Trr . . . Ah . . . Handphoneku bergetar.

"Hm ? Tadi _Name_ mau tanya apa ?" Aku terdiam sebentar, terutama setelah mengambil handphone dari saku celana pendekku dan melihat pengirimnya. _Akashi_ _Seijuro - Kun_. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya senang mendapat SMS darinya. Kalau ada yang bertanya, sudah dipastikan jawabanku tidak tau. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan Kaa - San dan Tou - San yang memperhatikanku heran.

Menutup flap cell phone milikku, aku menggeleng pelan, "He - em, gak ada apa - apa." Aku mengambil sumpitku, mulai memakan oyakudon yang ada didepanku. Dan Conversation tentang pertunangan tadi juga sama sekali tidak diusik lagi. Kami bertiga melanjutkan makan, sambil sesekali Kaa - San iseng padaku. Menanyai siapa yang kusuka dan semacamnya, atau yang bikin aku tersedak lagi, 'inget dulu pernah mandi bareng sama Tetsuya - Kun' ?

Aku ingin cepat ke kamar dan membuka SMS itu deh.

.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, menyisakan air yang sedikit membasahi baju belakangku. Aku duduk di tepi kasur, lalu tanganku teraih mengambil ponsel bercasing warna favoriteku itu di meja belajar.

* * *

From : Akashi Seijuro - Kun 18.45 P.M

Subject : No Subject

_Name_.

* * *

Aku menatap handphoneku bingung. Hah ? Dia ngapain sih ? Tanganku mengetik balasan cepat, singkat. _Ada apa, Akashi - Kun ?_

Tidak lama, balasan kembali datang.

_Tidak apa - apa. Rasanya aneh tidak melihatmu karena biasanya seharian kamu selalu ada._

Ha ? C - Chotto Matte. . . Kenapa nih ? Duuh. . . Rasanya aku senang sekali ! Jantungku tiba - tiba aja berdetak kenceng banget, dan tanpa sadar tanganku sudah meremas bajuku, tepat dimana harusnya jantungku berada. Kenapa ya ? Aah ! Aku sama sekali gak ngerti sama Akashi - Kun ! Dan kenapa tiba - tiba aku bisa seneng begini sih ?!

Dengan senyum, tanganku kembali mengetikkan huruf, mengirim ke nomornya. _Begitukah ? Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Jaga Tetsuya ya, Akashi - Kun. Untuk Midorima - Kun, Aomine - Kun yang seharusnya sudah disana bersama kalian, Kise - Kun, Murasakibara - Kun, dan Satsuki - Chan. Take Care untuk mereka. Dan untuk Akashi - Kun juga, take care. Jangan terlalu lelah saat latihan. Walaupun Akashi - Kun Kapten, jangan merasa terbebani oleh itu. Jangan terlalu keras berlatih, untuk mereka semua juga.__  
_

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengklik option 'Send'. Sesaat SMS datang lagi, dan kali ini benar - benar. . . Ukh. . . Kau curang, Akashi - Kun ! Aku melempar cell phoneku ke ujung kasur, kemudian naik ke kasur dan tidur. Tidak lagi kupedulikan SMS darinya, bahkan handphoneku yang masih menyala kubiarkan saja.

Siapa sih yang gak Meelting dikasih SMS begituan ? Aku gak ngelak, kok. Itu kenyataan, dan aku sebal sekali.

* * *

From : Akashi Seijuro - Kun 21.05 P.M

Subject : No Subject

_Name_. . . Aku gak tau ini disebut apa, dan terserah bagaimana definisimu tentang ini. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak terbiasa tanpa kamu.

* * *

.

"Uhhm. . ." Sinar matahari terasa masuk menusuk retinaku. Padahal aku belum membuka mataku, tapi rasanya mataku agak sakit terkena sinar mathari tiba - tiba.

"Kaa. . . San ?" Aku mengucek mataku, lalu menjadi posisi duduk. AKu melihat Kaa - San menyibak tirai berwarna violet milikku. "Eh - _Name_, Kaa - San ingin mengajakmu ke pameran lukisan, bagaimana ?"

"Kok mendadak ?"

"Soalnya Kaa - San baru tau dari Shiina, kalau ada meseum lukisan di belakang Shibuya, agak jauh sedikit. Dan katanya di dalam meseum itu lukisannya bagus - bagus semua. Ah, Shiina katanya akan menjemput kita pakai mobil, jadi segeralah bersiap !"

"Chotto. . . Shiina ?" Kaa - San menoleh, "Hm ? Oh - itu, Waifunya Akashi Sena. Kamu tau kan, dia soalnya teman Tokita - Kun. Ngomong - ngomong kalo gak salah nama anaknya Akashi Sei -"

Aku langsung tersentak.

_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak terbiasa tanpamu._

Dengan sigap aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi begitu Kaa - San menyebut namanya, mengingatkanku pada SMS nya semalam. "A - A - Aku mandi dulu !"

"Eh - ? Baiklah. . . Jam 10 nanti akan dijemput, kamu siap - siap ya ! Tinggal 30 menit lagi lho,"

"Ya !"

Dasar. . . Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan ibunya Akashi - Kun lagi ?

.

"K - Konnichiwa ! Watashi no namae wa Kamitami _Name_ desu. Yoroshiku Nee, Akashi - San," Aku tersenyum, kemudian disambut kekehan kecil oleh ibunya Akashi - Kun. Sambil menyetir mobilnya, ia berkata pelan, "Gak usah sesungkan itu. Panggil aja Shiina," Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku memang sudah melihatnya sih waktu mengajak Akashi - Kun ke festifal waktu itu. Okaa - San hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pemandangan luar lewat jendela.

"Name yang waktu itu mengajak Sei - Kun ke festival kan ?" Ah - dia ingat ya ? "Iya," Jawabku. Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian kata - katanya kembali mengudara, "Tak kusangka lho, Sei - Kun bisa punya teman perempuan. . . Aku kadang khawatir, gimana kalo dia gak laku - laku. . ." Aku hanya terkekeh pelan, "Yah. . . Sekalipun temannya bukan perempuan, anda bisa percaya kalau dia baik - baik saja kok di sekolahnya. Maksudku, Akashi - Kun memang orangnya sangat tegas dan otoriter. Tapi disamping itu, Akashi - Kun sebenarnya baik. Banyak yang mendukung dan menghormati dia sebagai Kapten tim basket Teikou,"

Shiina - San tergelak, "Aku lega, kalau begitu. . ."

"Shiina, Seijuro - Kun gitu - gitu ada yang suka. . ."

"Gitu - gitu maksudmu apa ?!"

"Gitu - gitu, bawa gunting dan semacamnya. . ."

"Heh - April !" Uaa, mereka akrab ya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ah. . . Anyway, Akashi - Kun suka sama siapa ? Kalau Akashi - Kun suka orang lain -. . .

Eh ?

Kalau suka orang lain. . . Lalu kenapa ? Ahh. . . Parah banget, nih. Gara - gara kemaren.

"_Name_ ?"

"E - Eh ya, apa ?"

"Jaga Sei - Kun untukku, ya," Dia tersenyum senang. Aku mengerjap, "Kenapa aku ?"

"Karena. . ." - jeda sebentar, "aku hanya merasa kamu bisa menjaganya, itu saja,"

"Sou kaa. . . Baiklah," dan baka - nya, tanpa pikir panjang kata 'baiklah' dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulutku.

.

Wow, aku tercengang. Oke - kenapa kata - kataku berubah jadi gini sih ? Tapi - serius. . . Lukisannya bagus banget. Banyak banget lukisan yang ada. Di mesuem ini juga banyak orang yang datang. Mesuem ini luas, gedungnya bagus dengan interior klasik yang tertata rapih. Menyamankan hati, eh . . . Ah. . .

Aku menghampiri sebuah lukisan. Tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatianku. Lukisan itu . . . Temanya laut. Utsukushi banget, detailnya digambar bagus. Pewarnaannya juga sama bagusnya. Mungkin aku masih awam untuk mengomentari sebuah lukisan dengan baik. Tapi aku tau betul kalau lukisan yang sedang kulihat ini teramat bagus dimataku.

"_Name_ ? Kau mau lukisan ini ?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Kaa - San tersenyum di belakangku.

"Eh - memangnya bisa dibeli ?!"

Kaa - San menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Tapi kita boleh memprint lukisan ini di kertas foto,"

Aku tersenyum, jariku terangkat, menyentuh pelan lukisan itu. Halus. Rasanya seperti mengapung di tengah lautan, ya. "Aku mau,"

.

Aku menyimpan foto lukisan laut itu di dalam tasku. Kini kami makan bersama di restaurant jepang. Ah. . Aku ingin Oyakudon~

"Kamu gak dirumah gak disini. . ." Kaa - San menghela napas lalu dengan sumpitnya menjepit sushi yang ia pesan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Aku nyengir, "Oyakudon enak sih. . ."

Shiina - San tersenyum, "Bagus kan kalau ada sesuatu yang amat disukai. Kalau Sei - Kun apa - apa 'terserah' ketika ditanya, haha. . ."

Aku hanya tersenyum senang, "Yah. . . Dia kan amat suka sama basket. Dia juga suka sesuatu dengan sangat,"

Mereka berdua menatapku heran. Aku balik menatap mereka, "Apa ?"

"_Name_ sangat mengerti Sei/Seijuro - Kun ya. . ." Apa - ?! Kok kompak amat sih ?!

"Eh - . . Itu kan karena tiap hari aku juga ikut Tetsuya, melihatnya latihan. Jadi aku bisa tau kalau Akashi - Kun suka basket," Ya. . Kurasa semua orang yang ada di klub basket sudah pasti suka basket. Eh. . . Ralat, Murasakibara - Kun belum nyadar kalo dia suka basket. Atau kalo lebih tepatnya jika mendengar Tetsuya bercerita tentang Murasakibara - Kun, pemuda bersurai ungu itu sepertinya benci basket.

"Hm. . . Begitukah ? Kalau _Name_ selain suka oyakudon, suka apa lagi ?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Itu benar. . . Bukankah aku belum bisa memutuskan masa depanku ?

_Seperti mengapung di tengah lautan, ya. . ._

Aku tersentak. Kata - kata itu tiba - tiba muncul saja tanpa kuduga. Aku tersenyum, "Lukisan. Aku ingin melukis,"

.

.

.

Misaki merasa bersalah gak update. . . Tapi sampai sejauh ini, Misaki benar - benar akan hiatus. . . Makasih atas semua dukungannya ya ! Semua Fic Misaki akan Misaki lanjutkan, pasti.


End file.
